Areas
The Outback Levelname: Outback1 The Outback is the primary setting of the game. The Player awakens here in the Start Circle alongside several other Orcs, having participated in a ritual to defeat Kurtar. Most Quests take place in this area. NPCs * Celik ** Chebik * Oriol Gundarson * Bo * Durian * Bolt Sunder Locations Waypoints Stone Circles * Start Circle * Celik's Stone Circle * Oriol's Stone Circle * Bo's Stone Circle "Utility" Stone Circles * Stargaze Circle * Sundial Circle Portal Stone Circles * Inn Portal * Island Portal * Bath House Portal Areas * The Real Stiff Fruit Tree * The Forest * The Pepper Patch * The Aubergine Patch Items Consumable * Acid Lime * Evil Lemon * Sour Grapefruit * Mint Leaves * Green Pepper * Yellow Pepper * Red Pepper * Blue Aubergine * Red Aubergine * Royal Aubergine * Moon Aubergine Permanent * Leather Loincloth * Leather Boots (set 1) * Map * Spiked Arm Bracers * Gold Cock Ring * Drooling Totem Quest * ...Stiff Fruit * Real Stuff Fruit * Iguapi Accursed Left Nipple Ring * Iguapi Accused Right Nipple Ring The Inn Levelname: Inn The Inn is a mysterious two-story building found through the archway in the Inn Circle. Its creator is unknown, and it is empty by the time the Player discovers it - despite this, lanterns and the fireplace are lit. It contains several BDSM-themed items throughout both its floors. The first floor consists of an entrance way with a staircase next to a bar/dining area that includes a large fireplace. The second floor includes two rooms: an empty room on the left, and a bedroom in front of the staircase. It is at the bedroom's bed that the Player can "rest", and learns the Fantasize mechanic. Located in the far left corner of the empty room is a lamp that is unlit by default. Next to the lamp in the dark corner is a large black shadow with illuminated eyes that can be clicked on, but does not speak; it is most likely a manifestation of Kurtar. When the lamp is lit, the shadow disappears and will not reappear until the Player leaves and returns to the Inn. NPCs * Shadow/Kurtar Areas First Floor * Entryway * Staircase * Bar & Dining Area Second Floor * Empty Room * Bedroom Items Permanent * Gold Nipple Ring * Another Gold Nipple Ring * Leather Harness * Leather Boots (set 2) * Leather Gloves (set 1) * AESTHETIC GLASSES * Bowler Hat * Recall Cock Ring Consumable * Latex Condoms (x5) The Island Levelname: Sea1 The Island is a pair of small islands found through the archway in the Island Circle. They are surrounded by a vast, likely infinite ocean on all sides. The first island contains a stone circle and is populated by palm trees that regularly drop Coconuts. Near the stone resting spot is a broken Totem. On the second, smaller island is Eves' lamp. Approaching the lamp activates a cutscene of Eves' release, where he will offer the Player the choice of obtaining his shapeshifting magic. Areas * First Island * Second Island Items Permament * Genie Spike Bracers * Flip Flops * Pirate Bandana * Baggy Pants Consumable * Coconuts (fat+1) Quest * Iguapi Accursed Nosehorn Other * Eves' Lamp The Bathhouse Levelname: BathHouse The "Merge Realm" The unnamed "Merge Realm" is a realm the Player enters every time they fuse with another Orc after reaching a synchronized orgasm. Here, the fused "Player" must light the Bonfire atop a small hill in front of them. The realm is an infinite dark landscape populated with various Totems and a small, illuminated hill in the center, on which the Bonfire must be lit. Besides the "Player", the only other entity in the "Merge Realm" (in most cases) is Kurtar, who grows closer to the hill each time a new Bonfire is lit. The only exceptions are Durian (who can Merge with the Player without sex, and whose Merging does not transport the "Player" to the "Merge Realm") and Chob (who resides in a different version of this Realm that lacks a Bonfire, but instead contains many Totems, several memorial stones, and a broken mirror, and is encountered only through incremental Merging via his Cursed items). NPCs * Player + Celik Fusion * Player + Oriol Fusion * Player + Bo Fusion * Player + Chob Fusion ** Chob * Kurtar